Darkest Desires
by Citywriter84
Summary: Jimmy and Jessie are best friends and trust each other with their most closely guarded secrets. But Jessie has developed new feelings for her friend and does not know how to tell him. Now she has found the powerful Mask and decides to test its powers for herself in the hope that she can find an answer to her dilemma, but this causes an unexpected and very dark turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Desires**

Jessie had found the wooden mask in the rushes of the river. It seemed very crude and was certainly an ancient design. She had heard the vague rumours of what it could do. There was an urban myth of a wooden mask that granted its wearer unlimited power and removed all inhibitions. A plan formulated in her mind. A wild hope surrounding her best friend, tied in with the mask.

Jimmy had been her best friend in her teenage years. He was not only of athletic build, but devastatingly handsome, there was no doubt about that. He had gorgeous, wavy brown hair, eyes of the bluest blue, smooth skin, strongly defined jaw with just a hint of shadow, a freckled nose and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. There could be no doubt that he was lovely in both looks and personality. So sensitive and mild mannered. But there was more. He had confided in her already that he was a budding gay. He felt in love with Jason, a boy they both knew. He had no romantic interest in girls. She should be content to love him only as a friend. But was it enough? If the mask really granted power, what could happen? If it took away her inhibitions, she could show him how much she desired him.

That night she told him that she had a secret she wanted to confide in him and drove him to a dark tunnel on the edge of town and parked the car there, so they would not be seen or overheard.

Jimmy looked out of the car window. Something stirred in his memory. No one ever entered this tunnel. It was a local legend. It was supposed to be cursed or something. He couldn't quite remember anyone telling him the explicit details.

"I seem to remember this tunnel is ill-omened," he told Jessie. "Terrible rumours there have been…"

"But it is private," she replied gazing at him intently. His friend always amused him when she gazed at him like that. She was a sylph-like girl with short dark hair, but it was really her deep piercing eyes and haunting expression that was most memorable about her. "Now we are here." She said. "I think this is the moment of truth." Jessie reached into her bag and drew out a wooden mask.

"What is that?" asked Jimmy. "It looks a really peculiar artefact."

"I'm going to try it on, just this once" said Jessie. She lifted it to her face. There was a flash. Jessie gave a cry as the mask welded to her. Jimmy yelled in shock. Wooden tendrils sprouted from the mask, enveloping her entire skull. The mask now clung tightly to her head. She yelled in agony as it squeezed her. Jimmy tried to reach out and pull on it, but there was another flash and he was thrown backwards, colliding with the car door. His blue eyes widened in horror. Jessie now sat by him, her entire head smooth, hairless, and a bright vivid green. She was also clad in a skin tight dress of bright red leather, rather than her simple blue frock. "How do I look now?" she asked, her voice now deeper and husky. Her eyes seemed to gleam. She touched her hairless green skull. "Well I seem to be missing some hair," she declared. As she spoke, lustrous, long red hair sprouted from her green skull, cascading down her back. She brushed it out of her face and grinned at him. "What has happened to you?" Jimmy choked. She did not reply. Instead she pounced on him pinning him to the seat, locking her green lips onto his. Her green face and fiery hair obscured his vision. She squeezed his arms tightly with incredible strength. It pained him, but he couldn't move. Her firm breasts were mashed against him and she was breathing right into his nostrils. The mask gave off a sour smell. Her tongue was shoved into his mouth and it was beginning to choke him. He couldn't breathe… But then she released his mouth from her kiss and drew her face a little apart from his. He could hear her breathing hard. The light from the lamp in the car roof shone off her green nose and cheeks. Her ruddy hair was slightly dishevelled. "How do you like that?" she purred, gazing at him with an avid intensity that quite unnerved him. "Don't you want to really get intimate now?"

"No!" said he, his voice trembling. "I don't have sex with women, you know that."

This angered her. She gave a little growl in the back of her throat and squeezed him harder so that he winced, then leaned forward pushing the seat back so that it was horizontal and she was on top of him as he lay there grinding her body into his. Her unyielding breasts were pressed hard into his chest. To his increasing horror, he felt his manhood betray him. "Shut up!" she ordered. "We're going to do this, whether you agree or not, understand?" She kissed him again, just as passionately, just as savagely. He tried to yell, but her tongue was in his mouth and she was squeezing him so tight he feared he might break. Her right hand relinquished its grip on his arm and grasped his pants instead. He struggled hard trying to shake her off. She gave him a painful dig in the ribs. "Naughty boy," she cautioned. He suddenly noticed she was holding a roll of duct tape, although where it had come from was a mystery. He cried out for help, but she already had covered his mouth the tape and with astonishing speed was binding him painfully to the seat. He tried to breathe through his nose and fight the rising panic. She was now demolishing his pants with her lightning quick hands. Now she was grasping at his manhood and he gave a muffled gasp at the violation as unwanted sensations coursed through him. The whole thing had reached the proportions of a waking nightmare. Now she kissed him on the nose and licked his face, her hair spilling into his eyes. "I'll take the gag off if you don't yell anymore," she breathed and tore it off, making him yell in pain, but she didn't seem to care. She tore off his shirt as well. Suddenly her dress slid from her. She had no underclothing on underneath and he could see the pale mounds of her firm breasts and between her legs, he could see her squirming vulva. The sickening sight of her organ made him cry again and beg her to stop. Tears were coming to his eyes. She put her hand over his mouth. "Quiet my pet," she said. "I don't want to have to gag you. That lovely mouth of yours is for my tongue to feel."

She impaled herself upon him and his mind reeled with a fresh surge of horror. His disloyal body was causing excruciating waves of pleasure and pain to fire through him. She gave an ear-splitting moan and lunged in locking her lips against his. He screwed his eyes shut. He wished he could die there and then. She was breathing right into his nostrils, the sour smell of the Mask was overpowering. He could feel his sense of self taking a blow with every piston thrust of her slender loins. With her lips locked against his he couldn't cry out. She thrust harder and harder and the feverish sensations intensified and seemed to burn. He could feel himself losing control altogether and he juddered as she screamed like a banshee. His seed erupted forth into her and he lay limply, feeling sick and disgusted beyond measure, his manhood limp and sore. She patted him on the cheek, breathing heavily. She lifted up his chin. "Look at me!" she commanded. He had no will left to disobey. That green face filled his entire vision. His entire world. He was not sure if he had any self left anymore. "Your eyes… such blueness." She whispered. "Give it a chance. If other women don't appeal to you that's fine, but can't you see? You belong to me now. Rest a little and we'll go at it again."

"No!" he groaned, but he didn't really even have the energy to protest anymore. His torment that night had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daylight Matters**

_Author's Note: The next morning_

Jessie and her mother Bertha had had to make their own way for much of Jessie's life. Recently however, Bertha had a new boyfriend, a pleasant and thoughtful mature man named Guy. Guy considered himself a great philosophiser and certainly knew how to make the best of any predicament. Recently, he and Bertha had been in a car crash, resulting in Bertha sustaining a broken leg and Guy two broken arms. Guy blamed himself and so did Bertha. At this moment, Guy was trying to raise her spirits by explaining a football metaphor.

"It's not a matter of life and death, it's more important," he quoted. "That's what the coach said. Everyone is a critic – all those critics will take the players to pieces if they fail just once and no one is a forgiver. The world needs more forgivers, don't you agree Bertha."

"Mm?" said Bertha, turning over her newspaper.

"That football coach was not a forgiver," said Guy.

"I feel sorry for the poor players," said Bertha.

"Don't you think you should be a forgiver – not a critic like that coach?" said Guy.

Bertha sighed. "Guy, could you please stop talking about the crash I don't want to reminisce about it. Now where is Jessie? She should have been in hours ago, it's nearly seven in the morning for goodness sake!"

"Jessie will be in her room," said Guy. "She's responsible, like her mother."

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like I can't connect with my daughter," said Bertha. "I don't believe she has come in. You must back me up Guy. She and Jimmy are far too secretive. I don't like that they should be up to something and keeping it from us all the time. If she's not back in ten minutes, I'll call the police."

"It's good for a young lady to have a sweetheart," said Guy. "You should be proud of your daughter Berthy. And Jimmy seems like a decent kid. She has done well to land him. There's no need to fly off the handle and call the police. How about I give you a back massage to ease your tension?"

"With which set of hands?" Asked Bertha?

At that moment the sound of the door could be heard. "Jessie? Is that you? Where on Earth have you been young lady?" called Bertha.

"Yes it's me. I've – um – been in my room," said Jessie.

"I know full well you've just come in!" said Bertha.

"Don't call her a liar Bertha," interjected Guy. "Always guilty until proven innocent with you." Bertha frowned. Because Jessie was her daughter and not Guy's, Guy seemed to think all the discipline should be left to her whilst he be adored as something like a kindly uncle. "Get in here Jessie!" snapped Bertha.

"Honestly Bertha, the girl needs her sleep," said Guy reproachfully.

Jessie entered the room. She looked a real wreck. Pale and dishevelled like she had hardly slept and her face had a haggard look. There were dark circles around her eyes.

"How could you keep me up all night worrying about you young lady?" demanded Bertha.

"Listen," said Jessie, her voice distinctly strained. "Last night was crazy and I did something terrible so – so I just need my sleep OK?" Her bottom lip trembled and turned to the door.

"Get back here Jessie!" ordered Bertha.

"Are you going to run after me?" said Jessie irritably and left the room.

"She's being so insolent!" said Bertha in frustration.

"Shall I get you some coffee Bertha, you're in one Hell of a mood," said Guy.

Bertha picked up a heavy water jug and threw it at the wall. "Get down here now!" she yelled.

"Honestly, throwing projectiles?" said Guy disapproving.

"It's not as though you're doing anything," said Bertha.

Jessie entered the room again, now in her blue pyjamas with pink rabbits. "What now?" she asked.

"You've had a chance to rest, now out with it!" said Bertha.

Jessie began to speak, but then put a hand over her mouth and rushed out of the room. Bertha and Guy heard the sound of retching.

"I think she has a stomach bug," said Guy gravely.

"More likely she's drunk out of her skull still, the morning after," said Bertha. "Unless she's pregnant and she'd better not be. I don't want her making my mistakes." Bertha gave a sigh and then called in a softer voice. "Jessie, you can come here now. I'm sorry I yelled, but I was frustrated that you lied. If something is wrong then you have to let us help."

"I'll get her a cold drink," said Guy. "Hold on, which set of hands do I use?"

Jessie entered, looking a real mess. "Oh darling you look awful," said Bertha.

"I'm an awful person," said Jessie in a trembling voice.

"Not true, you're just having a tough time," said Guy. "But you've got to be a bounce backer, that's what you need."

"Why are you an awful person? You're not an awful person," said Bertha.

"I messed up… very badly," said Jessie.

"Couldn't have been that bad," said Guy.

"Quiet Guy don't minimalise it," said Bertha. "What did you do Jessie?"

"I think I-" Jessie faltered.

"You think you…?" Pressed Bertha?

"I think I raped Jimmy," said Jessie in a rush.

_Author's Note: How should they react?_


	3. Chapter 3

Revealations

There was a silence.

"Well that's impossible Jessie," said Guy.

"Exactly what does that mean Jessie?" Said Bertha blankly.

"What does that mean, what does that mean?" Retorted Jessie.

"Because people who use slang are so confusing to listen to," said Bertha.

"That's right, we must be plain speakers-" began Guy.

"I'm not using slang," said Jessie.

"Joking aside Jessie, are you saying you held Jimmy down and forced him to have sex with you?" demanded Bertha, her voice still carefully controlled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Jessie her voice trembling again. Bertha could see her daughter was in earnest.

"Go to your room, we have to talk about this," said Bertha.

Jessie nodded. "I don't know what to do mum," she said.

"Get some rest darling, it'll be alright," said Bertha softly. Jessie left.

Bertha turned to Guy. "What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"Do? You mean you swallow that story?" said Guy. "How would she hold down Jimmy? She's smaller than he is."

"How would she make up something like this?" retorted Bertha. "She wouldn't make up a story like that."

"You can't rape the willing," said Guy. "Of course they were both willing."

"What if Jimmy wasn't willing?" asked Bertha.

"A girl cannot do that – the R word – legally," said Guy comfortably.

Bertha sighed. "I think I am going to have to get to the bottom of this myself," she said and made her painstaking way up the stairs and into her daughter's room.

Jessie had her eyes tight shut. "I need my sleep mum," she said.

"You get some sleep," said Bertha soothingly. "But can I ask something? Don't take it the wrong way."

"Go ahead," said Jessie.

"What did he say that made you think he wasn't into you."

"No," replied Jessie.

"Just tell me, don't be embarrassed," said Bertha.

"I mean he said 'No'" said Jessie.

"Listen Jessie," said Bertha heavily. "I honestly don't see how what you say is possible unless someone changed all definitions…"

"Yes, that's exactly it!" said Jessie. "But you'd never believe it." Her voice began to tremble again and her dark eyes shone with tears. "I messed up – something I care about."

"Jimmy? So he is your boyfriend…?" said Bertha.

"No and I'm sure he never will be, even if he forgave me," said Jessie beginning to cry. Bertha sat down awkwardly and put her good arm around her daughter's shoulders.

When Jessie had calmed again, Bertha voiced the question on her mind: "But I still can't get my head around… How did you force Jimmy? He must be stronger than you."

"Normally," said Jessie. "But it requires just a bit of imagination." She drew out a wooden mask from beneath the pillow. It looked quite plain and unadorned. "When I put this on I could be anything, do anything… and my life is wrecked and my sweet Jimmy wrecked too…"

Bertha blinked at the wooden mask. "I don't follow Jessie," she said. "What difference does that piece of wood make?"

"It meant I was able to hold him down and tie him up," said Jessie, bluntly. "It didn't matter that he fought hard and was emotionally hurt. I could make him erect and put him inside me anyhow. I'd never wear this _thing_ again."

Bertha picked up the mask. Jessie gasped and yelled as her mother put it to her face. Nothing happened. "I don't think it fits me," said Bertha. She took the wooden mask off again.

"I- maybe – it worked last night," said Jessie. "Perhaps it doesn't work during the day."

"Sweetie," said Bertha with a sigh. "Perhaps you are suffering from a mild delusion. Just know that I care about you and want to support you all the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a Light In the Darkness**

"How's Jessie doing?" Asked Guy late that afternoon.

"She didn't seem much better when she woke up," said Bertha sadly. "She was crying for hours, but she's calmed down now. Her story didn't make any sense." Bertha shook her head, her frustration clear on her face. Guy thought that Bertha looked beautiful even under duress. She never lost her dignity. Even with a broken leg she was undiminished. The rays of the setting sun glinted off her long red hair. Jessie had said that she wished she had red hair like her mother's instead of her own black hair. Undoubtedly she wished she were more like Bertha. If only she could be more like her mother she wouldn't be so troubled or come up with such wild stories to upset Bertha with.

"She has a problem and that is mangling the language," said Guy. "You should tell her that the R-word is not one to mistake. I have said we need more plain speakers in this world."

"You have Guy," said Bertha. "Maybe Jessie isn't speaking plainly enough or maybe she is and I can't understand it. I intend to get to the bottom of this. I appreciate you said that a girl cannot do it legally. But the law always has gaps in it."

Bertha hobbled slowly up the stairs. Jessie had fallen asleep again. Bertha picked up the wooden mask that Jessie had been ranting about. She turned it over in her hands. There was certainly nothing special about it. She hobbled into the bathroom and examined it again. Suddenly the inside surface of the Mask seemed to glow with a lurid light, or did she imagine it? Outside the sun had set. Bertha shook her head. However Jessie had come by this piece of wood, it had clearly grasped her imagination very strongly. She had been gibbering about it causing her to rape her friend and she wasn't making it up, she actually seemed to believe her own words. Her daughter needed counselling, perhaps more than she herself could give. Could Jessie have done something she regretted whilst wearing this mask? It didn't look like it would fit Jessie's face any better than her own. Bertha lifted the Mask to her face again.

Then she had the shock of her life. The Mask seized at her, suddenly welding itself to her skin. She cried out as tendrils of wood sprouted from the Mask and enveloped her skull. She shouted in pain as the wood seemed to squeeze her head in a vice like grip. There was a flash. Bertha gazed into the mirror. Before her was a startling apparition in green. A startlingly green face with shiningly smooth skin and a perfectly bald green head. She touched her green cheek. Her reflection did the same. If only she had her fiery hair back, she thought. In response to her wishes, her ruddy hair sprouted from her green skull, falling in lustrous waves down her shoulders. She could feel power coursing through her. Why should she be an invalid? In response to her wishes the bones of her leg knit together once more. She broke off her cumbersome cast and threw it aside. She tossed back her fiery tressed and smiled back at the mirror. The face in the mirror smiled back with its forest green lips. She stroked her cheek and then her nose. The surface of the Mask was cool and smooth as silk. Bright green, but she felt she could get used to it. She remembered the dilemma her daughter had brought up that day. Well she could resolve it. Now she felt strong enough for anything.

A short while later Jessie awoke. It was dark outside, but the lights were on. She gasped in shock as she saw a woman with long red hair and a vivid, green face staring down at her. "Mum?" She said in astonishment. "You – you wore the Mask? But no, you're not meant to…" Jessie's eyes flickered to her bedside chair again. Her stomach turned over as she saw Jimmy sitting there, wide eyed and trembling. She really couldn't face him now, not after the previous night.

Bertha put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Stay calm dear, we must get questions answered." Her voice seemed lower and richer than it had been. Like velvet. She handed him a glass with white liquid in it. "Mother's milk. It will calm the nerves." She placed the glass in Jimmy's hand. "Drink Jimmy," she said fondly, stroking his hair. Jimmy did nothing. "Don't be ridiculous," said Bertha. Jimmy began to sip from the glass. "There it's doing you good. Such a good boy. So beautiful." Bertha turned to Jessie. "Now why would you hurt him?"

Jessie's mouth was dry. "You – I – You have the Mask on. I did. I think you can guess now. It made my darkest dreams come true. I knew I couldn't have Jimmy, but I really wanted some part of him. What are you thinking? You – should… let him go…" Jessie's voice trailed off. She trembled to think what might happen.

"Look at me Jimmy," Bertha told him. Jimmy hesitatingly looked up. The milk, whatever it was, certainly seemed to have calmed him. Bertha gazed into his eyes. Jessie had noted before how similar their eyes were. Both the colour of a fresh Spring sky. "Did you ever love my daughter?"

"I did love her as a friend, but I don't any more," said Jimmy, unable to break her gaze.

"But you didn't desire her?" said Bertha.

"I have never desired girls," said Jimmy, as though in a trance.

"I understand," said Bertha. "Your wishes should have been respected. I have always wanted another child, but the constraints of every-day life and my finances have thwarted me. Of course Jessie wanted a little Jimmy of her own, but this Mask cannot be safely worn by everyone. It can grant anything, but at what price?" She clasped Jimmy's face in her hands. He looked back into her eyes. Jessie trembled. This was getting too much. Bertha spoke slowly and her voice seemed to deepen. "I take away your hurt. Everything will now get better for you…"

At that moment, there was a crash at the door and Guy came in.


End file.
